The present disclosure herein relates to memory devices, and more particularly, to a magnetic memory devices.
As high speed operation and low power consumption of electronic devices are realized, memory devices may also require rapid read/write performance, and low operating voltages. Magnetic memory devices are being studied as memory devices to provide increased speed and reduced operating voltages. Because magnetic memory devices may provide high speed operation and/or non-volatile characteristics, they have drawn attention for the next generation of memories.
Commonly known magnetic memory devices may include a magnetic tunnel junction pattern (MTJ). The magnetic tunnel junction pattern is formed by two magnetic substances and an insulation layer interposed therebetween, and the resistance value of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may be varied according to the magnetization directions of the two magnetic substances. Specifically, when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic substances are anti-parallel to each other, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may have a high resistance value. When the magnetization directions of the two magnetic substances are parallel to each other, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may have a low resistance value. The difference between these resistance values may be used to write/read data.